


lazy sunday

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's not every day Shuuichi and Kaito get to sleep in.





	lazy sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corgasbord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/gifts).



> hello!! im that person who gave u the prompt on tumblr with shuuichis hair and dysphoria thing and i really liked what you wrote so this is a thank you!

It's not every day Shuuichi and Kaito get to sleep in.

The two are normally preoccupied with work, Shuuichi busy with the ungodly hours he has to do his job and Kaito with his unstable timetable. 

But the few times they can, they always tend to make the most of it.

 

Kaito always wakes up second, regardless of whether its one minute or one hour, Shuuichi is constantly awake before him.

"G'morning, Shuuichi," Kaito croaks, voice slurred and rough.

He cranes his neck forward, catching Shuuichis cheek and pecks there gently, using his arm to pull Shuuichis side closer to him.

"Good morning," 

 

The two lay there in comfortable silence, bathing in the warmth and feeling of home the other gives.

 

"Hey, Kaito," Shuuichi mutters, head leaning back onto Kaito's shoulder.

A small hum of acknowledgement comes from Kaito, his free arm instinctively moving over to play with Shuuichi's hair.

"I love you,"

Kaito smiles.

 

"I love you too,"


End file.
